O Meio
by Mlynx
Summary: Continuação da fic "O Começo", tem que ler essa para entender gente. Draco volta para o quinto ano, Helena não sabe se deve perdoá-lo por não ter escrito nem mesmo uma carta para ela. Mas os tempos vão mudar e eles não sabem se vão conseguir ficar juntos...


**Então, demorou, mesmo, muito, anos na verdade, mas aí está a segunda parte da quadrilogia, e isso apenas aconteceu por causa de um único comentário depois de tanto tempo sem que eu tivesse resposta sobre essa fic, realmente achei que as pessoas não tinham gostado, mas aí está essa é a continuação de 'O Começo'**

**NÃO VAI SER UMA ONE!**

**QUERO REVIEWS!**

* * *

Helena Black estava pronta para voltara para Hogwarts depois do que ela considerava ter sido o melhor e mais perigoso verão de sua via, novamente passado as férias com o pai, daquela vez ainda mais escondidos, mas pelo menos não tão solitário visto que boa parte do tempo em que estava de férias haviam ficado no Largo Grimmauld, havia outras pessoas lá para passar o tempo.

Mas ela estava ansiosa para voltar a escola, quinto anos, aquilo parecia mais importante do que era, ou não? E embora estivesse lutando contra si mesma para admitir não era da escola que ela estava com saudades, nem das aulas, como conseguiria sentir saudades do Professor Binns?

Não, Helena Evelyn estava com saudades de Draco Malfoy, completamente ensandecida sem notícias, embora ele tenha lhe dito que escreveria e ela tenha lhe manda um endereço de uma caixa postal no ministério, nenhuma carta, cartão, postal ou qualquer outra coisa havia chegado do garoto e mesmo sabendo que quando deu o endereço provavelmente aquilo aconteceria, ainda havia alguma vã esperança de que o garoto lhe enviasse qualquer tipo de notícias.

Se sentia mais idiota por estar com saudades dele do que por esperar que ele lhe escrevesse, não se sentia como uma menina de quinze anos que estava voltando para escola, se sentia como uma garota de 10 encarando os pais por ter esquecido dos presente de natal.

E aquilo não era bom.

A verdade era que sabia muito bem que Draco não merecia nem um segundo de preocupação, nem mesmo um milésimo de misericórdia, mas algo naqueles olhos havia tocado a morena de uma forma que ela não podia descrever, algo que ela gostaria de ao mesmo tempo entender e que sabia que deveria se afastar, Draco estava se tornando perigoso e talvez o sentimento que Helena não deveria nutri por ele, mas que não conseguia evitar sentir, houvesse chegado tarde demais, talvez a maldade já estivesse tão dentro dele que ela não pudesse trazê-lo de volta para a luz.

Talvez por isso não estivesse conseguindo se concentrar no livro que carregava no colo enquanto esperava o Expresso de Hogwarts partir, além do fato de que ela estava deprimida e com um ódio mortal de Pettigrew por ter feito tudo que fez, por causa daquele rato não podia acenar para o pai na plataforma, embora soubesse que ele estava ali para falar com o Harry, ainda estava se perguntando como ele o faria, perguntaria ao arry mais tarde quando seus olhos não estivessem mais preocupados em procurar os cabelos platinados pela multidão na plataforma do que em ler o livro que ela percebeu poucos minutos mais tarde quando o trem partiu que estava de cabeça para baixo em seu colo.

- Em que está pensando Helen? – Gina a tirou do transe em que se encontrava olhando as paisagem que passavam rapidamente por elas. – Não parece estar muito bem.

- É apenas algo que tem me atormentado nos últimos Gina nada que você deva se preocupar. – Mentiu.

- Quem é o cara? – Perguntou a ruiva como se Helena tivesse dito que havia um cara.

Como ela conseguia ser tão...

As vezes tinha a impressão de que a ruiva podia observar qualquer pessoa sem ser notada e saber o que havia de errado com ela ou pelo menos que havia algo de errado, por algum tempo Helena havia achado que aquele poder se dirigia apenas a Harry, não que ele tivesse o desprazer de ser vítima da inquisidora Ginevra Weasley quando ela percebia que havia algo errado com ele, mas depois de um tempo as outras pessoas passaram a ser vítimas daqueles estranhos poderes da ruiva e não tinha como escapar depois que você era preso naquela teia. Principalmente se não tinha para onde ir.

Ainda bem que era só uma.

- Você me assusta as vezes ruiva. – Explanou seus pensamentos enquanto fechava o livro que não tinha lido. – Mas antes que você comece a se gabar, dessa vez você errou, nada de errado comigo, garoto nenhum.

- Achei que você mentia melhor. Não precisa contar quem é, mas me fala qual o problemas, assim você pode chorar as pitangas no meu ombro como eu chorei no seu nos últimos anos. – Cochichou simplesmente, como se o fato de que Harry Potter era um idiota por nunca ter reparado nela, opinião de Helena, não fosse nada.

Helena admirava Harry, era como da família, um primo, mas as vezes tinha vontade de bater na cabeça dele até rachar para ver se ele deixava de ser tapado, Gina podia fazê-lo feliz, mas aparentemente nem ele sabia disso e agora era muito tarde, Gina parecia ter acordado, Hermione parecia ter metido a colher e ajudado de alguma forma. Peninha do Harry, perdeu uma grande mulher.

- Ele não me escreveu. – Ah, se aquele fosse o único problema...Mas ela tinha que dar algo para saciar a ruiva ou ela acabaria descobrindo t-u-d-o.- Eu sabia que ele não ia fazer, mas...

- Ainda assim doi?

- Mais do que devia ser permitido.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer por você. – Gina não era do tipo que tentava consolar quando sabia que não haveria nada que fosse surtir efeito, mas sabia ouvir, e mesmo que Helena não estivesse disposta a falar, ela ficaria ali. – Tudo o que posso fazer é sentar e te fornecer chocolate para que você chore suas pitangas.

- Parece o suficiente por hora.

* * *

Havia algo diferente em Hogwarts, não no prédio, continuava o mesmo castelo com janelinha iluminadas, mas algo diferente no ar, estava...carregado, percebeu enquanto andavam em direção as carruagens.

O medo estava por ali, vagueando o lugar, sem dar muitas chances para a esperança, os tempos haviam mudado e nem tinham mandado um aviso prévio sobre o que aconteceria, todos eles haviam sido jogados em um tempo em que não sabiam em quem confiar, o que fazer ou como se proteger, justamente por causa disso foi revoltante saber que não teriam mais aulas práticas de DCAT, o que o Ministério estava pensando?

Aquilo era quase um assassinato aos alunos da escola, como conseguiriam sobreviver se não soubessem como se defender, parecia que eles tinham arrumado apenas mais um professor maluco de DCAT, Helena não conseguia lembrar de nenhum são fora o professor Lupin, todos tinham algum tipo de problema, aquela mulher era apenas mais um dos malucos que seriam adicionados à lista dos alunos.

O que preocupava realmente Helena e que já estava deixando as outras meninas malucas por não saberem o que era, tirando Gina é claro que parecia inserida no próprio universo, se aquilo era parte da operação 'esquecendo-Harry' ou não, Helen estava apenas agradecendo pelo espaço que pelo menos uma delas estava dando, era o fato de que Draco ainda não havia se quer falado com ela, nem mesmo se dignado a olhar para ela.

A verdade era que depois do beijo na noite do baile de inverno as coisas voltaram ao que era antes, tudo bem que demorara duas semanas para conseguirem se encarar novamente, mas depois disso era como se nada tivesse acontecido, até o dia antes de voltarem para casa, Helena não conseguira tirar de sua cabeça as coisas que ele lhe falara.

* * *

_Helena não conseguia realmente entender porque continuava a voltar aquela sala, será que não havia entendido ainda que Draco não queria nada com ela?_

_ Depois do beijo eles continuaram dançando e ele teve de comparecer ao baile, afinal não passaria a noite toda com ela, Pansy Vadia Parkinson estava esperando por ele, que não podia simplesmente dar um bolo na garota, como ele mesmo havia dito para ela, se ao menos ele não tivesse feito aquela cara de quem realmente não queria ir ela teria dado a ele o tapa na cara que o engomadinho merecia._

_ As coisas voltaram ao normal entre eles, agora ali estava ela, depois de meses de preocupação com Harry que fazia questão de deixa-la maluca com aquela maldita frase 'prima, relaxa que vai ficar tudo bem' quando nem mesmo ele sabia se iria ficar tudo bem, não é como se ele fosse intocável._

_ Dito e feito, era melhor ter ficado calada e deixado a merda bater no ventilador sem a sua ajuda, mas ela teve que desejar que acontecer algo com Harry para que ele calasse a boca, só não precisava ser algo tão grande assim, né?_

_ Era o último dia em Hogwarts, no dia seguinte voltariam para casa, talvez aquela fosse a última vez que pisaria naquele lugar e nem mesmo sabia se Draco apareceria na sala de aula abandonada, andar em círculos não era o seu estilo, funcionava muito mais tamborilar os dedos na mesa velha ao se lado enquanto esperava pelo que nem sabia se apareceria._

_ E ela nem poderia chamar de bolo porque não tinha marcado nada com ela, era apenas a sua vã esperança de que ele prestasse só um pouco, com Draco aparentemente tudo era baseado na mais pura esperança e aquilo provavelmente não valeria de mer..._

_ Mas ele estava ali, e ela só percebera a sua presença agora, porque ele soltara um pequeno risinho, a quanto tempo aquela anta estava parada na porta lhe olhando, maldita hora que ora inventar de olhar a janela e não a porta..._

_ - O que é engraçado? – Perguntou voltando a olhar para a janela, seus dedos pararam de dançar pela mesa porque já não conseguia mais prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fosse a voz dele e os passos que se aproximavam. Como iria ajuda-lo se nem mesmo conseguia pensar direito quando ele estava por perto?_

_ - Você. – Ele respondeu enquanto puxava uma cadeira para frente dela e sentava._

_ - Eu? - Desde quando havia virado palhaça._

_ - Impaciente. Você bate com os dedos quando está impaciente e fica toda rija na cadeira, eu gosto de ver. – Ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos se inclinando para frente e depois colocou o queixo sobre as mãos ficando um pouco abaixo da cabeça dela, olhava para cima para encara-la nos olhos._

_ - Há quanto tempo está aí?_

_ - Dez minutos, entrei pouco depois de você, mas queria ver você antes que me visse._

_ - Porque?_

_ - Você não fica na defensiva quando não sabe que eu estou por perto._

_ - Eu nunca fico na defensiva. – Né?_

_ - Você relaxa quando está com o Potter. – Ele cuspiu o nome, como de costume, ela já havia se acomodado aquele jeito embora tivesse vontade de lhe puxar as orelhas quando falava daquele modo do seu primo. – O que há entre vocês?_

_ Aquilo era ciúmes?_

_ Elas estava vendo ciúmes naqueles olhos cinzas?_

_ Sim!_

_ Ele estava morrendo de ciúmes..._

_ E se ela se aproveitasse um pouquinho?_

_ - Harry é uma boa pessoa._

_ - E eu não? – Draco saiu de sua posição de aparente conforto e observação e sentou-se reto na cadeira, os braços cruzados, ela não tinha percebido o quão sensível ele era em ralação ao Harry._

_ - Você é? – Perguntou irritada, que direito ele tinha de questionar a relação dela com Harry? Saira correndo dos braços dela para os da Pansy Vagabunda Parkinson há não muito tempo atrás._

_ Ele não respondeu, engoliu em seco, olhou para baixo e levantou a cabeça a medida que passava a mão pelos cabelos sedosos._

_ - Parece que você acha que não. Você não respondeu minha pergunta._

_ - Nem você muito menos a minha._

_ - Fiz a pergunta primeiro._

_ - Quantos anos você tem? Cinco? – Sorrindo por dentro por conseguir deixa-lo um pouco nervoso ela levantou da cadeira._

_ - Não. – De pé de frente para ela, como ela podia resistir se ele estava tão perto? – Não acho que eu seja uma boa pessoa, pelo menos para você. – Como que para provar o que dizia ele a segurou com força, ela tinha que admitir que havia machucado, mas ela so perceberia depois. – Agora responda a minha pergunta._

_ - Qual?_

_ - O que há entre você e o Potter?_

_ - Nós somos mais do que simples amigos Draco, eu não vejo em que isso possa lhe interes..._

_ Ela esperava alguma reação, até mesmo que ele partisse para agressão, mas não aquilo..._

_ Sua frase foi engolida pelos lábios dele que havia colado completamente o corpo dos dois, Helenas nem se quer se importou em mostrar resistência quando sua boca foi invadida pela língua dele, sim, Draco estava querendo marcar território, ele claramente estava querendo mostrar para ela e parece que para o Harry também, que aquele lugar era dele._

_ Não havia nenhum jogo entre os dois naquele momento, e ela fez questão de mostrar o quanto queria aquilo, seus braços circundaram o pescoço dele, sua língua brincou com a dele e a temperatura da sala subiu no mínimo uns dez graus._

_ Aparentemente satisfeito por ter demonstrado seu ponto ele relutantemente a soltou._

_ E então ele virou-se e começou a caminhar até a porta. _

_ Até que ela riu, não conseguiu segurar por muito tempo, ele era muito fofo quando estava irritado._

_ - O que é tão engraçado? – Engraçado, era a vez dele de perguntar aquilo._

_ - O Harry é meu primo Draco, foi isso que eu quis dizer com 'somos mais do que simples amigos', você não precisava urinar no poste com essa intensidade, não que eu tenha do que reclamar._

_ - Do que você está falando? – Ele parecia confuso, ela não sabia se por ela estar rindo dele ou se porque ainda não havia processado bem a informação._

_ - Os nossos pais eram como irmãos, então nós nos consideramos primos, eu morreria se tivesse qualquer coisa com ele. – Gina cuidaria disso... _

_ - Então..._

_ - Antes que você diga que eu falei algumas coisa eu nunca disse que eu e o Harry tivemos algo, foi você quem quis entender assim._

_ - Eu pensei que... – Ele parecia desolado, ela duvidou que ele fosse conseguir terminar uma frase se quer._

_ - Eu sei, mas agora mer responda, me beijou só para deixar o Harry irritado ou por algum outro motivo._

_ - Eu..._

_ - VocÊ... – Completou._

_ - Você é... – Ele estava afrouxando a gravata como se estivesse suficando, tentando se deixar mais confortável com a situação._

_ - Eu sou... – Helena havia se aproximado novamente, estava frente a frente, a centímetros dele, menos de um braço de distancia._

_ - ...minha._

_ - Sua? – Dele? Sério? Como ele sabia?_

_ - Totalmente._

_ - Isso quer dizer que você vai me escrever? – Podia ter aquela esperança?_

_ - Toda semana, mas não sei para onde enviar._

_ - Fiz uma caixa postal, vou ficar viajando com o meu pai, mas vou receber suas cartas. – Entregou a ele o pequeno papel que dobrara e desdobrara quinhentas veses, pensando se deveria ou não pedir para que ele escrevesse afinal antes daquela declaração que direito ela tinha?_

_ - Você vai me responder?_

_ - Se você me escrever..._

_ - Eu vou. – Garantiu enquanto pegava o papel._

_ - Então sim._

_ - Eu tenho que ir._

_ - Eu sei, seus bulldogs devem estar lhe procurando. – Murmurou desgostosa, como se ela também não tivesse que ir, pensou irritada._

_ - Quem?_

_ - Seus amigos._

_ - Eu vou. Aqui quando as aulas recomeçarem, ano que vem._

_ - Estarei aqui._

_ - Então eu também._

_ E ele foi-se e so depois de entrar no trem de volta para casa foi que Helena lembrou de que havia esquecido de perguntar se ele também era dela._

* * *

Aquela pergunta talvez tivesse sido respondida se ele tivesse se dignado a escrever-lhe, uma carta se quer.

Ela descobriria o motivo de ter sido ignorada, como ele pudera fazer aquilo com ela?

E porque ela realmente se importava com aquilo?

Malfoy provavelmente não perdera uma noite de sono se quer com ela, nem um segundo de seu precioso tempo fora voltado para pensar na morena que estava morrendo de saudades daquele sorriso debochado, a verdade era que ela odiava quando o loiro sorria daquela forma, mas o que podia fazer se se derretia toda?

Resolveria aquilo logo, agora para ser mais precisa, primeiro sábado depois do começo das aulas, os ânimos ainda estavam alterados, ninguém ainda tinha realmente digerido as novidades, a maior parte nem se quer acreditava que algo tinha realmente mudado.

Talvez as coisas não tivessem de fato mudado porque lá estava uma Helena novamente impaciente, dessa vez sentada de frente para porta, pensando que aquele lugar precisava ser limpo e de alguns móveis, havia apenas algumas carteiras e cadeiras, o resto da sala estava completamente vazia e empoeirada, havia ganhado mais uma camada de poeira por causa das férias, os elfos não cuidavam das salas lacradas, se ele demorasse muito ela começaria a limpar aquele lugar, estava começando a ficar irritada, mais pela demora dele do que pela sujeira da sala, mas não admitiria aquilo nem mesmo para si mesma.

Então a porta se abriu, estava enferrujada e por isso rangeu, por um segundo ela chegou a pensar que não fosse ele, que era algum aluno procurando um lugar para se esfregar com a namorado, o que a deixaria realmente puta, ou que era simplesmente alguém querendo ficar sozinho, mas era o loiro, com aquele sorriso de 'desculpe-me' que por mais incrível que pudesse parecer havia se tornado comum para ela, normalmente ele era grosso e sarcástico sem motivo com ela, normalmente ele se via arrependido por fazê-lo.

- Oi. - Ele falou depois de fechar a porta, não se aproximou, apenas ficou ali, recostado na porta fechada.

Oi?

Aquilo era tudo que o garoto tinha para dizer?

Depois de simplesmente esquecer da existência dela por TRÊS MESES?

Irritada com ele Helena não pode conter a vontade de levantar e andar até o projeto de filho da puta a sua frente, quando deu por si o tapa já havia acontecido e ele estava coma mão sobre a bochecha vermelha.

- O que eu fiz?

- O que você não fez. - Corrigiu.

- Você quem está dizendo. - Murmurou irritado esfregando o rosto irritado. - Isso doeu sabia?

- Não seja um bebe Malfoy, foi só um tapinha, posso fazer com que doa seu idiota. - Ele estava com dor? Ela estava queimando.

- Posso saber porque apanhei? - Quando foi que ele ficara tão alto?

Três meses faziam aquilo tudo como uma pessoa?

- Pense um pouco. - Se recusaria a responder aquela pergunta, afinal ele havia prometido e ela nem se quer havia pedido por aquilo.

- É porque eu não falei com você antes? - Ele estava mordendo os lábios e apertando as mãos como uma criança tentando descobrir o que tinha feito de errado.

- Eu estou acostumada com isso. Não bateria em você por tão pouco.

- É porque eu não escrevi. - Ele não perguntou, não mostrou dúvidas, apenas soltou os braços ao lado do corpo, a cabeça abaixada, definitivamente arrependido.

Bom, pelo menos ela poderia pensar em perdoá-lo.

- Você ao menos lembra que me prometeu escrever toda semana?

- Sim, mas eu...

- Não tem 'mas' Malfoy, você prometeu. Que tipo de homem você é?

- Posso ao menos...

- Se desculpar? - Interrompeu. Os braços cruzados a respiração pesada, nem estava mais tão irritada assim, mas só porque ele nunca tinha levado uma bronca dos pais aquilo não significava que ela não o faria agora. - É o mínimo que espero de você.

- Não era isso que eu ia diz...

- Então isso quer dizer que você não vai se desculpar por ter quebrado uma promessa sua? - Ele nãop iria conseguir comprá-la com aquela cara de cachorro que havia ficado em casa durante a mudança.

- Ok... Des...Desc... - Ele parecia que iria entalar, a mão ja tinha corrido para a gola da camisa afrouxando a gravata.

- Nunca fez isso antes? - Porque não estava surpresa?

- Não.

- Porque?

- Nunca precisei. - Ele parecia realmente mal, bom, aquilo não era suficiente.

- Precisa disso agora.

- Eu sei.

- Então... Pode começar.

- Não sei como fazer. - Confessou.

- Está na hora de aprender... É bem fácil na verdade. D-E-S-C-U-L-P-A - Soletrou para ele.

- Ok, me dê um segundo. - Ele respirou fundo, uma duas vezes, abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu.

- Não sou importante o suficiente para você? Vamos Draco você ja fez uma vez, para mim mesmo, tudo bem que foi por causa de outra pessoa, mas agora eu quero que peça desculpas por mim, para mim.

- Me desculpe. - Ele murmurou finalmente.

- Machucou?

- Não. Estou perdoado? - Perguntou esperançoso.

- Não até me dizer porque quebrou sua palavra.

- Eu escrevi para você.

- Mesmo? - Perguntou descrente, o sarcasmo em sua voz pareceu incomodá-lo, mesmo que estivesse quase sempre presente na voz dele.

- Mesmo, eu escrevi, so que não tive coragem de enviar. - Confessou.

- Você o que? - Estava incrivelmente feliz.

- Fiquecomvergonha. - Falou rapidamente e pela primeira vez em cinco anos ela o viu corar.

Draco Malfoy corando.

Por causa dela.

Aquilo era histórico.

Ela não riria, aquilo quebraria a magica do momento.

- Prove.

- O que?

- Prove que me escreveu. - Ele podia muito bem estar mentindo, era bom naquilo.

- Ok. - Draco fez um pequeno movimento com a varinha um um bolo de cartas presa por um laço estava no chão na frente deles devia ter pelo menos uns quinze centímetros de altura.

- Isso tudo? - Ele se abaixou e pegou o bolo.

- Escrevi mais do que uma vez por semana, por isso fiquei com vergonha.

Como uma criança com um presente de natal adiantado Helena pegou as cartas sorrindo.

- Sabia que era só entregar para a coruja né?

- Sim, mas eu fique...

Ela o beijou, as cartas caíram com um estrondo no chão, levantando um pouco de poeira quando bateram contra a madeira, mas nenhum dos dois realmente se importou com aquilo, ele estava muito preocupado em prender o corpo dela no seu pelos quadris, sorrir para ela no meio do beijo e descer o beijos para o pescoço alvo da garota.

Então ela lembrou que tinha que ir, porque não aguentaria ler as cartas na frente dele e queria lê-las AGORA.

Com relutância ela se afastou, sorrindo pegou as cartas que caíram no chão.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Porque?

- Porque eu tenho uma tonelada de cartas para ler. - Sorrindo ela colocou a cabeça na porta, o corpo do lado de fora.

- Vejo você quando?

- Ainda venho fazer as atividades aqui Draco, vamos nos topar algumas vezes. - Muitas vezes. - Até...

Saltitando ela deu alguns passos e parou, tinha esquecido de algo importante. Voltou correndo para sala, colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala novamente, ele estava pulando?

Mesmo?

Por causa dela?

- Hey. - Chamou sorrindo.

- O que voc...

- Nada demais, vou fingir que não vi nada. Mas preciso que me responda algo.

- O que?

- Você é meu?

- Como?

- Você disse que eu era sua, mas não me disse se era meu. Você é?

- Absolutamente.

* * *

Ela entrou correndo no Salão comunal, passou direto por um Harry curioso que a olhou como se algo tivesse errado, bem nada estava errado no mundo inteiro. Entrou no quarto ignorando olhar curioso das garota, não estava com disposição para lilá fuxicando sua fica por isso fechou as cortina de sua cama e conjurou uma pequena bola de luz para iluminar sua leitura, desfez o laço que prendia a pilha e procurou pela mais antiga.

_Eu sei que prometi escrever toda semana, e já fazem duas desde que as férias começaram, mas eu estava sem saber o que escrever, desculpe, deve estar pensando nas formas mais dolorosa de me matar agora._

_As coisas estão bem por aqui, nenhuma novidade, meu pai está estranho nos últimos dias, em um bom humor que eu sinceramente não entendo, mas não acho que quera ler sobre ele, quero saber como você está, sinto saudades de você, você continua sendo minha, certo?_

_Me responda por favor;_

_Draco Malfoy._

Ele havia escrito mais uma sucessão de cartas pequenas, algumas sobre o dia dele, havia sido quase uma carta por dia, dizendo o quanto sentia falta dela, o quanto queria conversar com ela, o quanto sentia falta dela estar por perto lhe dizendo o que esta errado em sua vida, virou a noite lendo as cartas, todas elas tinham algo novo sobre ele.

Algo que ela nunca imaginaria e depois algo que ela sabia antes mesmo dele sobre ele mesmo.

Ela guardou as carta no fundo falso do seu malão, seu pai havia ensinado como fazê-lo naquele verão e ela nunca pensou que realmente chegaria a usar.

* * *

Os dois se encontravam com cada vez mais frequência, e embora ela soubesse que ele entraria para Brigada desde o momento em que ela havia sido anunciada ficou muito irritada por ele querer saber de todos os passos dela, sabendo que não era por ciumes ou coisa do tipo.

O que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer na Armada não dizia respeito aos dois, do mesmo jeito que não fazia diferença para ela o que ele fazia com aquele bando de retardados mentais com quem ele passara a andar junto.

Haviam feito um trato, o que acontecia entre os dois não influenciaria no que eles acreditavam fora do pequeno mundo deles, do mesmo modo que o que eles faziam não influenciaria neles. Ela o havia feito prometer sob cera de vela que não tentaria descobrir o que ela estava fazendo.

Haviam limpado a sala, agora ela tinha um sofá descente, tapetes cobrindo o chão e uma mesa firme com cadeiras descentes, bem como muitas almofadas.

Extremamente confortável.

Os meses passaram daquele jeito e ainda assim ela sabia que havia algo errado no dia em que ele a fez prometer que o encontraria na sala.

Ela tinha que ir para Armada, mas ele parecia tão desesperado que ela não teve escolha, mas ele não aparecera e ela esperou o quanto pode, havia recebido um grande bolo, e era o primeiro, e talvez porque não estivesse acostumada com isso que ficou preocupada depois de quase duas horas esperando ela resolveu sair da sala, apenas para encontrar o pandemônio armado na escola.

A Armada havia sido descoberta.

E os dias se passaram sem que as coisas realmente melhorassem, mesmo que não tivesse sido punida, Draco não chegou mais perto e ela só voltou a sala depois da morte do pai, estava tão abalada, tão perdida, ninguém poderia ajudá-la Harry estava imerso em seus próprio poço de tristeza e os dois ja haviam chorado juntos mais do que deveria se permitido.

A verdade era que não havia percebido onde estava, até Draco sacudir-lhe lhe tirando de um sono leve causado pelas lágrimas.

- Sinto muito. - Ele murmurou enquanto a abraçava. - Soube do que aconteceu.

- Nem podemos enterrá-lo. - Soluçou contra o ombro dela. - Ele se foi, eu sabia que tinha algo errado, mas nem pude me despedir.

- Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

- Ninguém pode fazer nada.

- Eu sei, você sabe quem fez? - Perguntou enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Sua tia. - Respondeu simplesmente.

- Bella?

- Infelizmente ela fugiu a tempo do Harry, debochando do que tinha feito, não posso acreditar, ele estava olhando para mim, para os meus olhos, eu tenho os olhos dele você sabe?

- Você está tremendo. Está com frio?

- Apenas raiva.

- Eu apenas não sei o que dizer Evy. – Ele havia passado a chama-la assim quando soube que seu segundo nome era Evelyn, quando ela lhe perguntou porque ele disse que por ela ser dele deveria ter um nome pelo qual apenas ele a chamasse, agora parecia quase um conforto.

- Não há nada que você possa.

- Quero ficar com você, posso?

- Por favor.

Ela sorriu para ele, por mais que fosse difícil, por mais que doesse e ela achasse que nunca mais conseguiria, talvez pudesse por ele.

Draco estava triste por ela e aquilo tocou Helena de uma forma que ela não sabia explicar, podia não ser uma pessoa boa, mas definitivamente não era mau, ninguém que não fosse minimamente bom conseguiria esfregar o nariz no dela daquela forma delicada que a fez sentir-se única e protegida.

Ainda doía quando o beijou, a verdade é que nunca passaria, Voldermort havia lhe tirado tudo, seu pai, sua mãe, ele podia ainda não ter tocado em Draco, mas ela sabia que considerando a família dele aquilo não demoraria para acontecer, e ela não deixaria que ele tomasse o último pedaço que ela ainda tinha, Draco e Harry eram absolutamente tudo o que ela tinha e sabia que não podia proteger nenhum dos dois.

Aquilo a fez beijar Draco de uma forma que nunca tinha feito antes, sentada sobre o colo dele, de frente, deixando a sua marca ali, ninguém tiraria aquilo deles, nem em um milhão de anos, ela segurava ele com força contra si, ele foi paciente no beijo, a acalmando, mantendo-a colada a si com as mãos.

Foram as mãos dela que invadiram a camisa dele, desfazendo os botões, o livrando da gravata, de qualquer barreira para o peito branco e musculoso dele, ninguém diria o quão bem feito ele era. Draco parecia receoso, mas não fez nada para pará-la, nada para impedi-la de descer os beijos pelo tórax recém descoberto, de puxá-lo para que se deita-se sobre ela nas almofadas.

Não havia perguntas a serem feitas, ele a livrou da jaqueta, da blusa e voltou a beijar a boca dela, com calma beijou as lágrimas dela, desceu os beijos até o colo alvo, deu pequenas mordidas nos seios e sofreu um pouco para desfazer o fecho, na verdade ele não conseguiu e ficou feliz por pelo menos consegui-la fazer rir um pouco.

Ela o ajudou a se livrar da peça verde, ele pôde finalmente explorar a região, ele deu bastante atenção, fazendo-a soltar pequenos gemidos à medida que deixava pequenas marcas de chupões nos seios alvos, se ao menos a pele dela não fosse tão branca.

Helena se segurou por pouco tempo, logo estava pressionando a cabeça dele contra os seios fazendo com que durasse mais tempo as caricias dele, que segurava firmemente as mãos dela.

Levemente desesperada ela desfez o cinto dele, mais rápido do que achava que conseguiria, ele tirou os sapatos dela sorrido depois de se desfazer dos próprios e jogou a calça preta para longe, a livrou da saia rapidamente e voltou para cima dela, com um sorriso suas mãos desceram para o caminho desconhecido, ela estava tão úmida quando ele a penetrou com um dos dedos, tão preparada que pouco tempo depois, sem muito estimulo ela alcançou um orgasmo, se segurando ao corpo dele.

Ela o desfez da cueca desesperada e ajudou a tirar a calcinha rapidamente e o prendeu entre as pernas delgada, ele segurou suas cochas para segurar um pouco o avanço dela.

- Não quero machucar você. – Murmurou contra a boca dela.

- Não ouse parar. – Ela sussurrou o apertando mais entre as pernas. – Me dê pelo menos isso Draco.

Ele a beijou com força e com a ajuda de suas mãos começou a colocar o pênis dentro dela, por alguns momentos ele achou que não iria caber dentro dela. Mas ela estava tão molhada e ele entrou tão lentamente que ela nem mesmo percebeu quando ele passou por sua barreira, quando ele estava completamente dentro dela finalmente Draco respirou.

- Você está bem? – Foi ela quem perguntou.

O loiro não respondeu estava com a cabeça enterrada na lateral do pescoço dela e ela podia sentir que estava realmente se esforçando para não explodir, ele respirou profundamente contra a pele quente dela e começou a se movimentar.

Rapido.

Curto.

Intenso.

Ele sabia que não precisava ser delicado agora.

E não foi.

Uma de suas mãos segurava uma das dela enquanto a outra apertava com força sua cocha, deixaria marcas, mas nenhum deles realmente se importava.

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem ao orgasmo, juntos, ele se derramou dentro dela a medida que os espasmos varriam o corpo dela.

Draco desabou sobre o corpo dela, sem nem mesmo se mover, Helena conjurou um lençol sobre eles e apagou.

- Você deve estar arrependida. – Ela o ouviu dizer quando acordou, estava deitada sobre o peito dele, na completa escuridão da sala, apenas a luz da noite entrava pela janela, não havia lua alguma no céu e ela não tinha ideia de que horas eram apenas que estava para amanhecer, ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada se deveria estar em outro lugar.

- Fui tão ruim assim? – Ela perguntou sem se mover.

- Talvez não fosse o melhor momento, você está tão machucada, não quero que isso seja uma memória ruim para você. – Ele acariciava os longos cabelos dela.

- Draco, eu sabia o que estava fazendo. – Ela apoiou o queixo no peito dele para encará-lo.

- Não quero que pense que me aproveitei de você.

- Se alguém se aproveitou de alguém fui eu de você. – Ela murmurou e lhe deu um beijo no peito. – Não deveria estar fazendo ronda monitor-chefe?

- Não podia deixar você sozinha Evy, você é muito importante. – Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e depositou um pequeno e rápido beijo nos lábios dela.

- Recebi uma proposta de intercambio.

Não sabia quando falaria, sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento, mas tinha que falar alguma coisa.

- Intercambio?

- Seis meses e vou aceitar Draco, mas receio que ficar longe de você vá me matar ao poucos.

- Não quero que vá.

- As coisas não acontecem do jeito que você quer simplesmente porque você quer. Acostume-se, papai e mamãe não vão lhe dar tudo o que você quer pelo resto da vida.

- Você volta?

- Claro que sim.

- Quero te ver antes de irmos embora.

- Isso vai acontecer.

- Onde vai passar as férias agora que seu pai... – Ele foi delicado com a pergunta, mas doeu.

- Na Toca.

- Onde?

- Vou ficar com a senhora Weasley.

- Vai ficar segura? – Aquela parecia ser a maior preocupação dele.

- Vou, Molly é uma grande mãe, ela se colocaria entre mim e alguém antes que pudessem me machucar.

- Você tem que ir agora? – Ele perguntou mesmo que ela não tivesse feito menção de se mover.

- Não iria nem se tivesse.

- Bom...

- As coisas vão mudar Draco. Drasticamente, e não sei se você vai continuar sendo meu.

- Isso não vai mudar.

- Draco porque quebrou nossa promessa? – Eles não haviam conversado sobre aquilo, mas estava na hora.

- Quando.

- Quando me mandou ficar aqui para a confusão com a AD. Sabe que prometemos que nossos mundos fora daqui não chegariam até a gente.

- Não consegui me conter, eu precisava proteger você. Quando Edgecombe falou sobre tudo eu não podia deixar que fosse punida, você é minha.

- Você não pode fazer isso Draco, nós temos um trato.

- Eu sei, mas você sabe que não podemos.

- Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Hey... Nós poderíamos nos casar, ter dez filhos e ensiná-los como sonhar¹ certo?

- Você está falando loucuras Draco, mas eu gosto da ideia.

Muita coisa mudaria, logo, Helena sabia que não poderia proteger Draco do que estava por vir, nem mesmo que ela tentasse, nem mesmo que ele quisesse.

* * *

**Gente eu não garanto que vá sair tão rápido assim os próximos capítulos, mas eles vão sair!**

**MAS EU QUERO REVIEWS QUERO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIITOOSSSS COMENTÁRIOS!**


End file.
